


Slam Dunks

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: A collection of fics cross-posted from my tumblr. Any prompts, any characters, any genres, any pairings. Ch1: Akafuri; ch2: Aosaku; ch3: Kagakuro; ch4: Kikasa; ch5: Midotaka; ch6: Kikasa.





	1. akafuri

**Author's Note:**

> The Kuroko no Basuke characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, not to me. This is a drabble collection, with possibly some oneshots mixed in, of things I write on tumblr (sometimes as an ask, sometimes just because). ;D Read, review, and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ask meme [request](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/136881235058/sooooooo-akafuri-in-32-kagakuro-in-1-or-midotaka) for rouge
> 
> pairing: Akashi/Furihata, set after the 75.5 OVA

_"what do you mean you're not attractive whatthefuck"_

The day after Kuroko's birthday party, Akashi thinks Rakuzan's joint practice with Yosen is going well. Yes, Rakuzan lost Mayuzumi, but Akashi still has his three kings to rely on, and there's the start of some real trust forming between him and those three. Mibuchi's tried explaining to Akashi what he was like before the Winter Cup, and Akashi understands it some…more than he'll let on to the others, at least, because he knows the Other Akashi lies dormant within him.

But he's glad the Other Akashi sleeps, otherwise he doubts he would've had as much fun as he did, playing with his middle school friends the other day, enjoying the party the other day. Although…

Mibuchi notices Akashi's disgruntled expression as the teams take a five-minute break. "Sei-chan? Is something the matter?"

It doesn't escape Akashi that Nebuya and Hayama tense at the caution in Mibuchi's voice, and he internally sighs. Trust-building is such a laborious process… "Mibuchi-san, am I doing better?"

Out of the three kings present, Mibuchi's the one fastest growing accustomed to Akashi's true speech patterns. "Well, yes…"

"Then why are some people still afraid of me?"

Mibuchi frowns and shoots Nebuya a look over their captain's head. "I think…it just takes some getting used to, Sei-chan."

"I see." Akashi wipes his face with his towel and goes to return the cloth to his bag…but he eyes his cell phone instead and swaps the items. "I'll be right back," he says over his shoulder, stepping outside the gym. He opens his phone, meaning to call or text Kuroko about Kuroko's friend, but he gets the feeling he should check his address book. And, when he does, he sees several new numbers listed: "Kagamin," "Takao," "Himuro-san." Judging by the naming conventions, Momoi added them. But one stands out.

"Furihata Kouki."

It's neat and detailed, as Akashi prefers, so he must've entered it…goodness knows when. Still, the captain dials the number, and a jumpy puppy answers.

"Y-Yes!"

"Furihata-kun? This is Akashi Seijuro."

"Y-Yes!"

Again, he internally sighs. "You…don't have to be so proper, you know. I'm sorry that I gave you that impression the other day."

"…y-yes?"

Finally, a change. "I enjoyed talking with you the other day," Akashi says easily. "And I thought I'd like to do that again."

"Y-yes."

Akashi outwardly sighs this time. "I mean, outside of facing you on the court."

"Y-Yes…?"

Why does he sound so unsure of himself? "Furihata-kun, you _do_ understand that I'm asking for, say, a coffee or something? Or something else, if you'd like."

"Y-Yes…"

Akashi feels irritated and wants to scold the other freshman. What, does Furihata not think he's attractive enough to be asked out on a date?!

…

Oh.

"I…I'll text you a time when I'm free," Furihata finally says. "B-Bye, Akashi-kun!" And he hangs up before Akashi realizes exactly what has happened in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so cute. I actually love them for comedic reasons.
> 
> -mew-tsubaki XD


	2. aosaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ask meme [request](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/134994745648/for-that-thing-d-71-aomine-and-sakurai-bc-i-can) for an anon
> 
> pairing: Sakurai/Aomine

> _"Obsession"_

Aomine grabs Sakurai by the hand and pulls—not tugs—him along, not unlike a mother cat who picks her kitten up by its scruff and walks off. It doesn't matter that they're just getting off the train in the crowded Tokyo station and so have plenty of curious eyes glancing their way. No, nothing much matters when Aomine Daiki has his focus set.

Sakurai's gaze wanders from where Aomine's dark fingers have hold of his pale ones and travel up Aomine's strong arm, across Aomine's broad back, and to the back of Aomine's head. Aomine doesn't look back at him, but Sakurai's not exactly worried. Not that he would follow Aomine to the depths of hell…but Aomine can be trusted.

They enter Sakurai's neighborhood—a place very familiar to Aomine ever since he accidentally caused Sakurai to break his wrist ages ago and began taking care of Sakurai (though those conditions are long over, and now Aomine comes over because he wants to…wants to hang with Sakurai, wants to make out with Sakurai, wants to make Sakurai worry about his parents being present downstairs…).

Sakurai blinks and slightly shakes his head free of extraneous thoughts. He doesn't mean to be thinking of those things right now.

Still, here they are, in Sakurai's neighborhood…and yet they continue past the Sakurai household, down a few (read: _five_ ) blocks. Then they arrive at a family home like any other one on the street, and Sakurai still has no clue what they're doing here when Aomine stops and faces him. "C'mon, Ryou!"

"A-Aomine-san… Why are we–?"

"Agh, shut up already!" Aomine hops onto the medium-height fence, drops his bag on the other side, and grabs Sakurai by the arms. It's no surprise that Aomine lifts him so easily—Sakurai's light as a feather compared to him, and Aomine's had some practice hefting Sakurai as of late—and then they're both on the other side of the fence, in the backyard of this house.

"Aomine-san! You're not planning on breaking in, are you?!" the brunet dithers, suddenly panicking that he's become a very unwilling accomplice to something very unexpected.

The blue-haired boy laughs and shakes his head. He points to the corner of the backyard. "No, Ryou, don't worry. I just heard your mom talking with a neighbor the other day about this family going away for vacation, but have you _seen_ that hoop? It's one of those nicer American ones Kagami told me about. So let's play!"

Of course. The thing Aomine loves most in the world is basketball, no doubt about it. And, seeing him being such a cute kid about this, Sakurai's worries ebb, and he promises Aomine to just a quick one-on-one. It's not as though Sakurai can do much to hold his own again the likes of Aomine on the court, but he loves Aomine and wants to entertain his fancies as much as he can…even if, he supposes, that means getting arrested or just getting into general trouble in the process.

Ah. So then, where Aomine's number one love is basketball, Sakurai's must be Aomine.

(But Aomine corrects him once they're exhausted, panting and sweating, because he's come to learn to read Sakurai very well, and he can't have Sakurai thinking that _basketball_ is number one in his heart.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being set in the same universe as/set after my two Aosaku oneshots, "Assistant" and "Sensei," so you may like those if you enjoyed this.
> 
> -mew! :3


	3. kagakuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ask meme [request](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/136904988068/sooooooo-akafuri-in-32-kagakuro-in1-or-midotak) for rouge
> 
> pairing: Kagami/Kuroko

> _"why are you at my doorstep at 3 in the morning…"_

Kagami yawns and scratches absentmindedly at his bare stomach as he pads out of his bedroom, across his living room, and to the door. If he were more awake, he'd have a few choice words for the person on the other side of his front door, but all he can come up with is "Wuh…why…are you at…my doorstep…at three in the morning…" when he opens it and sees Kuroko's face.

Kuroko, in contrast, looks completely wide awake. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I texted you since I didn't want to wake your neighbors with knocking…but you didn't have to answer if you were sound asleep." His shoulders slump even though he wears a smile on his face.

Seirin's ace wakes up a bit then, and he rubs the back of his neck. "No…no, come in," he says, moving over so Kuroko slips inside the apartment.

His friend nods his thanks. "I guess you must not have been too deeply asleep if you heard your phone chime, then."

Not true. Kagami is pretty certain he'd been snoring, even. But he has a bit of a sixth sense when it comes to matters concerning Kuroko. He might not always be able to locate his partner, but he'll be damned if he doesn't stay apprised of everything dealing with the other boy. …y'know. Because they're good friends. But Kagami whisks his funny thoughts away with a shake of his head. "So, why _are_ you here, anyway?"

"Ah. I had a nightmare."

Come again? "I thought only little kids had bad dreams like that," Kagami comments, moving to the kitchen to make some tea without a second thought.

"No, not just a bad dream. An actual nightmare." Kuroko follows him into the kitchen, but he shuffles his feet when he's right beside Kagami, and he lowers his eyes to the ground.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about?"

"…"

Kagami glances at him. "Kuroko, tell me. It's so late that it's becoming too early for games. Just tell me."

Kuroko sighs and watches Kagami's hands get to work, grabbing the kettle and the jar of tea leaves. Like a good friend, he goes and grabs two mugs from the cabinet. "…it's probably silly. Nothing more than what a child would worry about," he mumbles.

Kagami huffs but says nothing.

"I…dreamed that last year didn't happen. No reconciliation with Aomine-kun and the others. No Winter Cup win with Seirin. No joining the basketball club. No Kagami-kun coming to Seirin." Kuroko's grip on the red one of the two mugs is tight—until Kagami plucks it from his hands as if it's nothing.

"That's not a silly dream," the ace says, "but you also have nothing to worry about. Last year _did_ happen, and you have your friends again in addition to the new ones— _all_ of the new ones." He puts the mug down and puts the water-filled kettle on. Then he turns to Kuroko and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "You've got me."

Kuroko stares in his unnerving, Kuroko way at his friend, and then he leans against Kagami's arm. Kagami can feel by the movement of Kuroko's cheek against his muscle that Kuroko smiles. "…thank you, Kagami-kun." He turns his head a little, and it's as though he's nuzzling Kagami's arm.

Ignoring his awareness of his heart beating a wee bit harder in his chest, Kagami doesn't move the arm Kuroko's leaning on, but he reaches with his free hand to tousle the shorter male's hair. "You're kind of spoiled, aren't you?"

Kuroko chuckles, this time definitely nuzzling Kagami. "Only by Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, yeah… Just don't make tomorrow night a repeat. We've got the Interhigh the day after that!"

"I'll make sure to bring my things then for a proper sleepover."

"'Proper'…? Wait, Kuroko—"

But there's no use in catching a shadow. So Kagami turns the stovetop off and leaves everything in place for the morning as he goes to chase Kuroko out of his bed…and gives up when he finds his kitten of a friend already sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Friend," my ass. Not to mention this is basically canon, so… *shrugs*
> 
> -mew! -w-


	4. kikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ask meme [request](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/128656540593/ahhh-really-im-so-excited-that-you-are-thinking) for an anon
> 
> pairing: Kasamatsu/Kise

"No."

"Why not?"

Kasamatsu Yukio sighs. "Because there are problems with that program." He shifts his cellphone on his shoulder as he stares at his Number Theory homework on his desk before him. It's only seven problems. Seven. Seven's a good number—a nice number, strong and magical and mythological, not to mention his boyfriend's jersey number—and it's not a whole lot. But when that's the number of proofs he has to do… He shakes his head. He enjoys math and is good at it—just as he enjoys basketball and is good at that, too—but sometimes the amount of effort he has to put into math makes him more inclined to give in to Kise's demands.

"You're such a worrywart, Senpai," Kise grumps. The wind on his end blows into the speaker, filling Kasamatsu's ear with static. "—ype isn't that bad. Tons of people use it!"

"Sorry, could you say that again? The call ate your voice."

"I said, 'Skype isn't that bad.' A lot of people use it! Even our friends use it! Kurokocchi has it for when Kagamicchi is in America… Akashicchi uses it all the time with the distance between him and Furihata… I've used it with Moriyama-senpai, too!"

Kasamatsu grimaces. Moriyama. Goddammit, he should've known. Moriyama is always testing out things and software before they're fully beta-tested and safe, and Kasamatsu has no doubt in his mind that he, and not one of the Kiseki, introduced it to Kise. "I'm not even that far away, Ryouta," he says quietly into the receiver, his gaze abandoning his homework as he stands and walks around the place he shares with Moriyama, that instigating bastard.

Kise's quiet for but a second. "I _knooow_ ," he drawls. "But I can't see your face as much as I want to, Yukio-senpai."

Maybe it's because he doesn't want to do homework, maybe it's because he wishes he'd chosen a university closer to Kaijou, maybe it's the way Kise's plea sounds sincere and not imploring—whatever it is, Kasamatsu sighs once again. "Sorry. I'm just touchy about computer viruses and stuff."

Kise chuckles. "You're a dinosaur, Senpai."

"Shut up, Kise." He pauses when he approaches the window in his room and looks outside at the fall weather of his second year of university. _Just one more year…_ "…well," he begins, "I suppose I'd be okay with Face Time…"

Somehow he just _knows_ that the blond's face lights up. "You want to trade your old phone in for an iPhone?! Finally! We can go shopping together! We'll get you the new model! _OH_! We should get matching ones! And…!"

Whatever else Kise says, the babble is happy white noise as Kasamatsu sits back down at his desk and takes out his Number Theory homework at last. Of course, he still doesn't write a single proof.

He's got to write out a budget for affording his new phone, first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kikasa fluff is LIFE. X3
> 
> -mew! :D


	5. midotaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ask meme [request](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/137100104488/sooooooo-akafuri-in-32-kagakuro-in1-ormidotaka) (plus a crying Midorima) for rouge
> 
> pairing: Takao/Midorima, partially inspired by "bye-bye 999" by Gesu no Kiwami Otome

> _"h-hey! why are you crying all of a sudden?!"_

Takao lazily flipped through the magazine resting on the coffee table in the living room because, frankly, he wasn't enthralled by the television program on in front of him. And if that didn't hook him, then he knew Midorima would demand a news channel…preferably that one which carried Oha-Asa's horoscopes, and Takao didn't want to hear about tomorrow's zodiac forecast when they'd _just_ gotten home. Although, to be honest, the magazine wasn't all that interesting, either… Takao sighed and checked the time on his phone. "Oh, hey, Shin-chan," he called out, "your parents aren't gonna be home soon, right? Since I parked the rickshaw in the driveway."

Silence.

"Shin-chan?" Takao craned his head around, peeking at the entryway to the kitchen behind the couch. He couldn't see his friend from over here, but he should've at least heard the jolly green carrot, right? Midorima had stated he was hungry as soon as they'd arrived at his house, so he'd disappeared into the kitchen and begun making a subtle racket in there…but no, now the house was totally quiet. Midorima's parents were out and his sister was still at her own club activities, so it was just the two of them.

The point guard got up and hopped over the back of the couch, crossing the distance to the kitchen in a few short steps and pausing by the nearest counter. Takao still couldn't see Midorima or hear him, but Takao sensed that his friend was just at the other end of the kitchen, nearer where the kitchen connected to the dining room.

"Shin-chan?" he tried again as he walked in.

Ah, there he was. Midorima had his body angled away from Takao and he faced the wall, looking anywhere but at the dark-haired male. His hands were on the cutting board, one holding some vegetable and the other holding a knife, but he wasn't cutting anything.

Takao neared him. "Ohh," he exclaimed once he saw the onion on the chopping board. He grinned at Midorima. "Shin-chan, did the onion make you cry? What were you planning on making, anyway?"

"Sh-Shut up, Takao…" But his tone lacked the usual impatience which Takao found endearing.

"No, seriously, were you planning on making dinner or something?" Upon closer inspection, Takao glanced around the counter and saw that, yes, Midorima had taken several ingredients out. However, the onion? Still whole. Takao's grin slid off his face at this fact and how Midorima's shoulders shook. "H-hey! Why are you crying all of a sudden?!"

"It's the onion," Midorima fibbed.

"You haven't even cut into it yet!"

"Shut up, Takao!" the green-haired boy growled, but it sounded more like a mewl when he whipped his head around and Takao could see how wet his eyes were.

"No, seriously… Shin-chan, what's wrong?" Takao asked. He touched the closer arm and turned Midorima to face him, removing the knife from his grip and placing it on the counter. Then he slipped his hand into his sweatshirt's sleeve and gently rubbed Midorima's tears away. "…Shin-chan…?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously _something_. Don't try to get anything past a guy who sees everything, Shin-chan," he reminded the taller boy, pointing to his gray-blue eyes.

Midorima took a breath to calm himself, but then he removed Takao's hands from him and sauntered past. "No, it's…stupid. Trivial things."

"So it's more than just one thing." Takao raised his eyebrows at Midorima's back when the latter halted.

"No. No, just the one thing."

"And that would be…?"

Midorima shook his head and turned left out of the kitchen, no doubt heading to the stairs to lock himself in his room, but Takao followed closely behind. "It's a problem of my own, and I don't feel like sharing," he groused as he opened his bedroom door.

Takao made certain the door didn't shut in his face. "Y'know, Shin-chan, I decided early on that you were my friend. I didn't necessarily like you at first, but you grew on me and then I realized how much fun you were, so I thought, 'Shin-chan is my friend. Mine.' And over the past three years, I'd begun to think that maybe you trusted me as more than a partner—as a friend…and as something more than a friend. Yours."

Midorima sat at his desk, facing away from Takao again. He grabbed his homework from his bag and spread his notebooks out, but Takao noticed he didn't open any of them.

Takao ghosted his fingers on the back of Midorima's neck on his way to open the window. Once the early summer breeze arrived in the room, he sighed and bounced on Midorima's bed.

"Don't do that," Midorima scolded.

"Then understand that your problem is my problem," Takao retorted, staring up at the ceiling, "so tell me what I'm in for."

Midorima huffed and unzipped his pencil pouch. He took out a pencil, rolled it around between his left thumb and index finger, and tossed it to Takao, on whose abdomen it landed with a _**poff**_. "I saw the future plans papers in the faculty room when I delivered the ones from my class."

"Ah, yeah… A shame we weren't in the same homeroom for our last year." Then he paused. "Wait a minute…" …oh. Suddenly the early summer breeze felt like a late winter one, and he shivered and closed the window. "Oh."

"When were you planning on telling me that you were only applying to one school? Not to mention—" Midorima gritted his teeth. "It's not one of my three choices."

Takao sat cross-legged on the bed now, and he shrugged. "Well…I think that one's my only chance… Aside from basketball, you and I are very different people, Shin-chan." He furrowed his brow sympathetically. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, though."

Midorima's clenched jaw loosened, so now he just grimaced. "…no. No, you're right. I overreacted."

Takao half smiled. Honestly, he loved this about Midorima, how someone as calm and collected could become so impulsive and agitated with Takao around, leaving Takao to be the reasonable one. "It's just a few years, Shin-chan," the shorter boy said, getting up and going to his companion. He on knelt one knee on the chair between Midorima's thighs and snaked his arms around Midorima's neck, resting his chin on Midorima's head.

At first reluctantly, Midorima wrapped his arms around Takao's waist and leaned his head against Takao's chest, taking deep breaths. In, out, in…out… The fresh summer air mixed with Takao's scent. "You say 'just a few years' as if it's nothing. You got me used to your presence and having you in my life. Now you're going to go off and leave me behind?"

Takao's heart skipped a bit, and he wondered if Midorima heard that considering their current poses. But _him_ , leaving _Midorima_ behind? That had never occurred to him. He'd always thought Midorima and the other Kiseki did the leaving behind… "I'm not going far away, Shin-chan," Takao corrected, tilting his head down and taking Midorima's face in his hands to ensure Midorima was looking at him. "You just won't see me every day."

Midorima squeezed Takao against him then and tilted his face up so he could kiss Takao—a first, as he'd never initiated anything before. After, he tucked his nose into the hollow at Takao's neck. "Not even if I tell you that Cancer's lucky item is and always will be Scorpio?"

Another skipped beat. "Well…we can communicate any number of ways…and maybe the time apart will do us some good. Like…" He trailed off, thinking of the countless times he'd told Midorima that he loved him and of the just as countless times when Midorima had said nothing or merely smiled in response. Takao hugged Midorima more tightly. "Maybe see if we can survive that long without the other?"

"I already know the answer," Midorima replied, moving his hands around the hem of Takao's sweatshirt and t-shirt.

Takao jolted when skin met skin, but desire could only fog his head, not his heart, which sank further and further down as the room grew too stuffy to require garments. They could enjoy this, enjoy themselves for now…but Takao's mind was already running away with disastrous thoughts of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Takamido/Midotaka angst. Kind of thinking about what happened before they had their happy point as mentioned in my Akafuri fic, "Obscurity."
> 
> -mew! :O


	6. kikasa (unrelated to ch4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ask meme [request](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/139507529808/hey-there-d-kikasa-46) for ahintofblue
> 
> pairing: Kasamatsu/Kise

> _"Hey, have you seen the…?_ Oh _."_

Kasamatsu really hates Moriyama. Like, _despises_. It's his fault Kasamatsu is doing what he's doing right now, and…well, pretty much everything can be blamed on Moriyama, can't it?

…okay, so the rational part of Kasamatsu knows that's not true, and that Moriyama really is a good friend. Isn't he? He gets Kasamatsu to stop fretting about the team they left behind, he pulls him from his homework when he gets too stressed, and he gets Kasamatsu to try new things. Eat new foods. Date Kise. Listen to a new band. Try new hobbies.

But damned if he's going to let Kise discover what they were up to over the weekend.

Speak of the devil, the door to his apartment opens without warning, and Kasamatsu has to scramble to hide what he's doing. "I'm home~!" echoes in the small place, and Kasamatsu knows Kise is literally five steps from being upon him.

"W-Welcome home!" Kasamatsu stutters. Thinking he's got it hidden, he prays to every deity he can think of that he looks calm as Kise spies him.

Kise does see him, and he smiles, his skin rosy from the nip of early spring in Japan. A chuckle bubbles up in his throat and he releases it. "We're kind of silly, aren't we, Senpai?"

"What do you mean?" the black-haired male asks as his partner sheds his jacket and passes Kasamatsu his duffle bag.

"I'm a month away from graduation and haven't moved in yet, but…" He sighs happily as he gently takes his bag from Kasamatsu's grip, drops it, and pulls the shorter man into his embrace. He sighs like a cat about to nap as he rests his cheek atop Kasamatsu's head. "It really does feel like home," he whispers.

Kasamatsu leans in to the hug, his olfactory senses overwhelmed by all that is Kise, but he doesn't care that Kise is a mix of expensive cologne and three hours' worth of sweat. "It's going to be your home, if you'll have it." He almost points out that so much of Kise's stuff is there already, but he doesn't for fear of ruining the moment.

"Of course," Kise adds, kissing Kasamatsu briefly before pulling away. He drapes his jacket over the cushion Kasamatsu had just been occupying a second ago on the floor, and he holds up one end of his scarf. "But I'm a bit sad today. My scarf got caught in my coat's zipper, and now the end's all frayed."

Kasamatsu takes it from him and sits back down as Kise goes and grabs a drink. "Don't worry about it. I'll fix it later tonight," he tells him, and he's glad he asked his mother for some domestic lessons before he left for university.

"Nah, you don't have to go that far," the blond says, joining him at the table in their apartment. "Actually, have you seen the…? Oh."

Kaijou's former captain tears his attention from the knitted nightmare and follows Kise's line of sight. Right beneath the table. Oh, crap. "Kise, don't you dare!" he barks to no avail, because Kise always has been and always will be faster than him, and Kaijou's ace grabs the hidden objects before Kasamatsu can even lunge for them.

Kise purses his lips, but it's clear he's fighting a smile. He holds up his prize. "A scrapbook, Senpai? No wonder the scissors were in such a scary place."

"Shut up. It's just a stupid thing Moriyama…" He stops. Oh, no.

Yet Kise nods knowingly. "Moriyama-senpai took you to learn scrapbooking? I'm not surprised. He was asking everyone. I thought Kobori-senpai was gonna snap during the group text." He skims it, admiring his lover's handiwork. "Oh, Senpai… It's not bad."

Kasamatsu holds his head in his hand, waving Kise off with the other. "Don't patronize me. A first-grader could do better."

"No, it's nice. It's very you. It's very us," he finishes, turning the guitar sticker-filled page to one that's only the first in a collection of their personal photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were thinking Kasamatsu was hiding something naughty, weren't you? ;] *lol*
> 
> -mew! :3


End file.
